Everglen
Everglen is the Vackers' private residence and an ancient property. It is said that after Alden's family moved in, he made extensive renovations, stating at the beginning of Flashback, that he only kept the office from the original standing property. Everglen is ancient Elf land and had one of the only still standing original elf structures. Alden's office is the only original part of the structure. The original structure was built by Luzia Vacker, who claimed she chose the location because she liked the view of the lake at night reflecting the stars. She has said that Everglen was her personal refuge, and nothing more. Sophie goes there a lot to play Base Quest with Fitz, Keefe, and Biana. It is protected by a giant gate that absorbs light so that no one can light leap directly into Everglen. Everglen has large grounds that contain a forest and a lake where the Base Quest games usually take place. Inside the house, they are many rooms, including all of the family members bedrooms and guest rooms. Alden's office is known to be part of the original structure of Everglen. There is a floor to ceiling aquarium for walls as well as a large window to a lake with moonlarks in it. The moonlarks were brought there temporarily so that he could study them. Everglen was the first Elvin home Sophie visited. Fallon Vacker believes that there may be something strange about Everglen that Luzia is hiding, and does not think that Alvar should be sent there. An apartment was built for Alvar in ''Flashback'', but it was destroyed later on. To Sophie with the apartment looked very human and temporary. A troll hive was discovered to be on the property, covered by Luzia's illusions. The trolls from the hive destroyed much of the property. Originally, Luzia had a troll hive near the lake, but they soon needed more room for the hive. The hive was destroyed and Luzia moved out of Everglen to her new, less enchanting home with more room for the hives. Later in Flashback, it's revealed that Luzia had another hive hidden near the overdrive from which (secretly) Luzia and Empress Pernille were trying to design trolls that were both smart and strong when newborns. When the sealed door was opened the trolls inside had three eyes and caused havoc. This was revealed to be the Vacker Legacy Alvar Vacker mentioned. To turn off the walls of Everglen and enable leaping directly into Everglen the overdrive must be activated. The overdrive is only activated with specific DNA from authorized people and the proper use of the password. The password is S-C-I-O-N. Everglen is revealed to have two gates. One small one in the back. And the larger more used one in the front. Everglen also contains the Vacker portraits in the reception hall. Residents * [[Alden Vacker|'Alden Vacker']] * [[Della Vacker|'Della Vacker']] * [[Fitzroy Avery Vacker|'Fitz Vacker']] * [[Biana Vacker|'Biana Vacker']] * [[Alvar Soren Vacker|'Alvar Vacker']] (formerly) * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie Foster']] (short period of time) * [[Iggy|'Iggy']]' the Imp' (short period of time) * [[Keefe Sencen|'Keefe']]' Sencen' (short period of time) * [[Dexter Alvin Dizznee|'Dex']]' Dizznee' (short period of time) * [[Luzia Vacker|'Luzia Vacker']] (previous owner of the property) Known Locations *'Reception Hall' This is where guests first enter the place. This place has multiple Vacker portraits, proudly showing off the Vacker lineage. *'Alvar's Apartment (Formerly)' An apartment was built for Alvar in ''Flashback'', but it was destroyed later on. To Sophie, the apartment looked very human and temporary. *'Troll Hive (Location Transferred)' A troll hive was discovered to be on the property, covered by Luzia's illusions. The trolls from the hive destroyed much of the property. Originally, Luzia had a troll hive near the lake, but they soon needed more room for the hive. The hive was destroyed and Luzia moved out of Everglen to her new, less enchanting home with more room for the hives. Later in ''Flashback'', it's revealed that Luzia had another hive hidden near the overdrive from which (secretly) Luzia and Empress Pernille were trying to design trolls that were both smart and strong when newborns. When the sealed door was opened the trolls inside had three eyes and caused havoc. This was revealed to be the Vacker Legacy Alvar Vacker mentioned. *'Alden's Office' Inside Everglen, Alden has his own office, where he conducts a lot of his emissary work. It is mentioned a few times in the book, when Sophie has been called there to discuss pressing issues. fr:Everglen Category:Places Category:Residences